Rina Tomonaga (Story)
''Rina Tomonaga ''is a fanfiction novel by LunaBell08 that is still ongoing. The story tells about a troubled and orphaned teenage girl named Rina Tomonaga, whose parents died when she was twelve-years-old and has been living with horrid relatives ever since. She is also obsessed with the manga Vampire Knight, and one day finds herself attending its school, Cross Academy. Rina later finds out as she attends the school is she is not what she seems, and she must figure out who she really is as she must find her feelings for Zero Kiryuu. Plot Rina Tomonaga is on her second year of high school, but is a poor student since she never does her homework. She's not friends with many because of her somewhat "dangerous" personality, as in the past when Rina almost killed a school bully because of her unnoticed strength. Rina has also been a troubled and scarred teen ever since she was a little girl because after her parents died in a plane crash and her half twin brother, Zephyr Nakamura, abandoned her when she was twelve, Rina was forced to live with her horrid aunt Marie, uncle Scott, and cousin Karen, who she is aware all hate her mother, Julie, and because of how Rina got into a lot of fights when she was little, causing her to have a lot of scars on her body. Rina gets depressed at times since she was born with an "inhuman" disease that causes her blood to mutiply and make her to cough up the extra blood. Doctors told Rina that she will die young, making her hate others who would live longer than her. Rina has special what she calls "non-powers", for example as she can tell if people are lying and find the exact meaning of the words, and have her hair and eyes change color. Rina was the main target for bullying because of her unnaturally long hair and her somewhat "creepy" eyes, making girls around her highly jealous of her. Then one day when Rina returns to her hated relatives' home from school from talking with her friend, Monica (who she was friends with since she was younger), only to find her stuff packed, Rina finds out that her relatives are getting rid of her by making her attend Vampire Knight's Cross Academy, a manga Rina is obsessed with, which horrifies Rina. Rina's uncle, Scott, told Rina that "some nice young man gave the broshure to him and said it could be useful one day." When Rina is getting signed up for attending the school, she is at first mistaken for a vampire because of her fake vampire fangs, despite her efforts to tell the Chairman, Kaien Cross, that she wasn't, and was sent to the Night Class because of it. Even though Rina didn't know it, the fangs that she thought were designed weren't fake at all. Her memory had been readjusted to think that's how she got them. Rina didn't get along with the other Night Class students because of her hatred towards Kaname Kuran, the dorm president of the Night Class, and never cared about the other students' feelings. Then she almost befriends Yuuki Cross/Kuran immediately, but she made enemies with Zero and Kaname. After a few chapters, Rina finally gets into the Day Class, and becomes a prefect at the academy. She also didn't like Zero because of how he is cold to Yuuki. One day when she was scolding him for his behavior, he recognized her eye color (which changed from emerald green to black and white), but he didn't remember when and where he saw them. Later Rina soon finds that she's been replacing Yuuki many times in the manga, for example when her disease begins to act up, and when Zero finds her, he attacks her instead. Meanwhile, Kaname visits Kaien's office to tell him that he finally remembered who Rina really was: one of his little twin sisters and the reincarnation of Lina, making her a Vampyre, a day-walking vampire who gives blood, not drinks it. They are also the creators of Pureblood vampires, other vampires, humans, and Vampire Hunters, but Kaien mentioned that vampyres went extinct long ago, hinting that Rina may be the last of her kind. Readers also learn that Rina's blood disease was because of what she was, but Rina is still unaware of this, as she believes that she's a human with an illness. Kaname also told Kaien that his little sister, Rina Kuran, vanished ten years earlier, and she sealed a contract with Zero when they were children and there was another child at the attack of Zero's family, hinting that Rina was there. Meanwhile, Zero regained his memories of Rina himself, as he met her when they were children, with Rina being four and Zero just turning five. After getting a call from an unknown family, Zero and his parents went over to the household, where Zero's mother told him to go walk while she and his father talked to the family that called them. While wandering the gardens, Zero sees Rina on a poorly-made swing, crying silently, while cherry blossom petals flew around her form. Zero at the time thought she was a vampire (as the people in the household were vampires themselves, and they were Rina's family), and thought she didn't go out at all in her lifetime because of her milky-pale skin. Rina didn't notice Zero's presence until he snapped a twig, causing the cherry blossoms to stop swirling around her (hinting that she was controlling the wind) and making Rina turn her attention to him. There Rina tells Zero how she is different from the rest of her family and how she will never know the concept of love. She goes on that her parents favored her twin sister over her, and his parents were here to kill her, though she didn't know when. Though this wasn't true, Zero was moved by Rina's story and made a promise to her that someday when they were old enough, and before anyone could kill her, he would find her, take her away, and marry her himself. He even promised to stay single until that day, giving Rina new hope in life. After that, Zero began to act different towards Rina, though the two continue to have arguments. Rina was oblivious to this attitude, but she noticed that Zero hovered over her like anything could break her, which confused her. Zero also noticed this, and he doesn't know why, but he doesn't tell Rina any of this information at all. In order to hide her true knowledge of what's going to happen in the future, Rina pretends to be a seer, which made Zero confused on why she didn't find any knowledge of herself. Later, when Rina, Yuuki, and Zero leave Cross Academy to do errands for Kaien, Rina runs into a Level E vampire, where she stops time (but Rina's dark side took her over), and the Level E realizes that Rina is a vampyre when he saw her eyes, and immediately becomes horrified (as all Level E vampires fear vampyres more than anything in the world, more than Purebloods). "Rina" orders the Level E (Haru) to follow the original plot and do exactly as "her host" says. However in doing so when Rina went back to normal, Haru is killed by Takuma Ichijo. Rina didn't know however that ever since she met Zero (though she doesn't remember this), he was in love with her. Even though she was unaware of his feelings for her, she did let him drink her blood whenever he needed it, though he was reluctant at first. Rina was also unaware that she and Zero are Trueblood mates, and her blood multiplys because of his hunger for blood. One day after school, Rina gets another unexpected surprise: Marie, Scott, and Karen returned to get her. Marie told Rina that they are finally going to live in Florida (as Marie always wanted to live in Florida, but could not afford), and she was coming with them. Even though Rina acted like she was excited, she was sad in the inside for having the leave, causing her to be very quiet and depressed in class for the next six days. Yuuki and the rest of the Day Class noticed this behavior, but when questioned, Rina always found an excuse to walk away. Zero tries to confront her about it when she tries to leave the classroom, but Rina found another excuse to get away, but Zero still knew something was wrong. Readers later learn when Rina is finished packing her things that she wanted to leave because she didn't want to interfere with the plot any further, thinking if she leaves, everything will go back to the way it was. However, when Zero finds out of her planned departure after he comes to her room, only to find her stuff packed, Rina tells him why she was leaving, but left out the parts of why she didn't want to leave. She later asks Zero if she really met him years earlier, and when he says yes, Rina wonders how that was possible, because she knew that she didn't exist in the'' Vampire Knight'' universe. The next morning, Zero awoke only to find himself in his room (possibly because Rina carried him there), thinking that Rina wasn't really moving and she was still here. He didn't notice however she left her bracelet (which was turned into a necklace) used to effect Zero's tattoo on his night stand. During the school hours, Rina never came to her classes, and he began to get anxious. After learning she did transfer out, Kaien and Yagari Toga watched as Zero raced to the gates of Cross Academy, wondering if Zero would go after Rina or let her go for her own protection. Kaien than noticed that the separation of a Trueblood and their mate is happening to Rina and Zero earlier than expected, with Yagari saying that there was a reason their kind (Truebloods) were hated back in the day. Two months later, the students at Cross Academy noticed Zero's behavior after Rina left. Zero never showed up at his prefect duties, ditched most of his classes, and got moody whenever Rina's name came up. Yuuki knew that Zero liked Rina, but didn't know that he was in love with her. Also ever since Rina left, Zero had been having more blood tablets than usual. Meanwhile with Rina, Rina continued to her American life, but to her annoyance, her hair and eye color changed: her hair being dark brown (sometimes mistaked for black) and her eyes a crystal blue, forcing Rina to wear emerald green contacts. Rina continues to read Vampire Knight, and still knows that she went there because of the bite marks Zero made on her neck. After thinking of how much time has passed, Rina thought that Asato Ichijou and Maria Kurenai were already at Cross Academy, when they actually weren't. Then when Rina tells herself to stop thinking of that place and move on, she notices that there was going to be a thunderstorm, giving her joy since she hates the sun, but worries about a person named "Akuro" for doing something stupid. The narration switched again to Akuro's perpective. Readers learn that Akuro is Rina's best friend from childhood, but unlike Rina (who knew her birth parents), Akuro had been abandoned by her real parents when she was just a infant, but she had many caregivers. However like Rina, Akuro's not friends with many because of her somewhat "demonic" appearance, as she has blood red eyes that seem to glow in the moonlight, her jet black hair and pale skin, and her childish personality that makes her a little demon. During the thunderstorm, Akuro is trying to make a purple fire under a tree (as she loves the color purple) when a cloaked man approaches her. There he gives her a lollipop to give to the principal of her and Rina's school, and Akuro agrees, but she is unaware that the "lollipop" is actually a bomb set to destroy the school. After throwing it in her math classroom, Akuro hears a beeping sound from the bomb and watches as it explodes, making her run away and run in Rina, who was reading a book in the library. Meanwhile, Rina, who was busy reading books (as she is a book worm), she didn't notice Akuro coming toward her with another book (which was Lina's diary) and in a language Akuro can't understand. Akuro shoves it into Rina's arms, shocking her, and begs her to read. Rina eventually agrees, and the language (which was in the Trueblood language) turns to Japanese, which shocks Rina. However what shocked Rina even more was the picture of a girl with crescent moon-pupil eyes began moving on its own. Akuro, however, doesn't notice as she lost interest, annoying Rina. Meanwhile at Cross Academy, Zero was doing patrol duties when Kaname approches him. Kaname told Zero to go get Rina, and he wouldn't tell anyone, but Zero saw an evil glint in Kaname's eyes before he departed. After that Zero began to think of Rina, wondering why she did leave and if she was happy in America, but then Zero hears a static-like voice in his head screaming for him to help her. By the end of the scream, vines bursted from the ground and dragged Zero in. After trying to get back to school, Rina sees the school on fire. Knowing Akuro was responsible, Rina and Akuro argue about her stupidity. Then, after realizing that her favorite book was still inside the school, Akuro goes into the burning building to get it, making Rina go after her. However the two girls eventually get trapped inside, and after Akuro collapses from the smoke, Rina realizes that she and Akuro are going to die, causing her to call for Zero. Then the voice in Rina's head orders her to call for him, which Rina obeys as the school begins to collapse to the ground. Rina thens faints from the smoke as the ceiling collapses on top of her. Characters Rina Tomonaga: the main protagonist of the story. Rina is the reincarnation of the very first vampyre, Lina, also making her a vampyre, but she didn't know it until later chapters in the fanfiction. Rina's life was very complicated and troubled, as Rina was born with a rare blood disease (which people, including herself, were unaware the disease was because of what she was) and how she didn't make very many friends back then because of her unnaturally long and colored hair, and her somewhat "creepy" eyes, making girls highly jealous of her. Despite all this, she was once a pure and innocent girl until the death of her parents and after being left in the care of her horrible remaining relatives by her half brother, Zephyr. After three years, Rina recreated herself into the blunt, sarcastic, and out-spoken girl she is today. When she arrives at Cross Academy, she is unaware she was once Rina Kuran, a quiet, troubled, but kind girl who thought her parents (Haruka and Juri Kuran) never loved her because she was different from her twin sister (Yuuki). However Rina does have some flashbacks of these, making her question them. She is also was at first unaware she chose Zero Kiryuu as her Trueblood mate, as they sealed a contract with each other when Rina was Rina Kuran, though Rina is confused with this. Akuro Hachirobei: Rina's best friend from childhood, who later serves as a main-side character. When Rina and Akuro first met, Akuro tried to kill Rina for having a penny at hand, as she developed a irrational fear of pennies the night before. Akuro is known as a highly childish, hyper, and clueless girl who is completely oblivious to her surroundings and never one for seriousness, and even though others around her think she's too clueless to understand, she does understand what's going on around her and is mature, but no one notices since she never uses it. People are often scared by her appearance, as she looks rather demonic and has blood red eyes, making people to never get on her bad side. Akuro also loves Jell-O and the color purple, and gets upset when Rina grounds her from them. What readers later find out, is Akuro may be a Pureblood vampire, as her first caregiver, Nadeshiko Hatsumomo, told her she is immortal, and she is the lost daughter of Shizuka Hio and her deceased ex-human lover who seemed to be abandoned by them when Shizuka went mad. It is unknown when Akuro will find out of this, or how she will react once she finds out Shizuka is her mother and Rina killed her instead of Kaname. Zephyr Nakamura: Rina's "half brother" also "twin". Zephyr and Rina were born on the same day, in the same hospital, and the same father but different mothers. Zephyr's mother, Zafrina, is a werewolf, making him half werewolf half human. Zephyr is the reincarnation of Raidon, the "Adam" of the world and the very first Pureblood vampire created, as Rina is the reincarnation of Lina, the "Eve" of the world and the very first vampyre born, but Zephyr also carries the soul of Damien, the second mate of Lina. Zephyr wasn't mentioned in the beginning of the fanfiction, but he makes an appearance at the end of chapter 25, becoming a Night Class student at Cross Academy. Rina developed a very strong hatred for him after he abandoned her four years before the start of the fanfiction, which she later reveals to him. However Rina didn't know that Zephyr left her so she could live a normal life, which she later finds out from Shizuka before killing her, making her feel guilty for hating him. Zephyr has a cheerful personality, but he does act serious at times, similar to Kaien Cross, and he is very protective of Rina, though this can sometimes get too carried away. Zephyr is aware that Rina is Yuuki Kuran's twin sister, as he was there as Rina's pet wolf, Zakari, and Rina spoke to him in the Trueblood language, hinting that Zephyr may have learned the language from Rina, as he speaks to her often in the story in the language. This also hinted that Zephyr may love Rina more than a sister, as he glares at Zero Kiryuu every time Rina spends time with him or when he comes to her rescue, but it is not yet revealed if Zephyr is in love with Rina.